


how to woo a pretty boy with his favorite caffeinated drink

by cryptidsoap



Series: how to woo a pretty boy [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Fictober, Fluff, M/M, but he means well, guitarist!soonyoung, he has a septum ring (not clickbait), jihoon has a weird way of dealing with feelings, lots of caffeinated beverages, this is really soft, wonu appears briefly only to have pink hair and tell bad puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 23:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidsoap/pseuds/cryptidsoap
Summary: kwon soonyoung can get a lot of things to go his way, but he can't get lee jihoon to go out with him.





	how to woo a pretty boy with his favorite caffeinated drink

**Author's Note:**

> first of all, fictober-wise, this is like 6 days late and i apologise  
> series-wise, this is almost a whole year late and i apologise as well, but like, overly passionate apologizing. really.  
> i think this falls a little off of the htwapb use of “wooing” but eh. i liked the idea
> 
> so, without further ado, enjoy!!

Soonyoung always considered himself a pretty smooth and confident guy. He was a guitarist in a punk band, he had dyed silver hair and a nice undercut, he had a septum piercing, he could get a numerous crowd to jump around with a single guitar riff.

 

The one thing he couldn’t do, however, was get Lee Jihoon to go out with him.

 

Lee Jihoon was a barista at the coffeeshop he started visiting a few months ago, after Minghao had introduced to the place. He was short, his hair was dyed red and he wore glasses sometimes. His frappuccino was to die for, but his latte art sucked, as his friend Mingyu always remarked.

 

Since Mingyu was Minghao’s boyfriend, they visited the coffeeshop Jihoon worked at rather frequently, and consequently liked to drag Soonyoung (one of Minghao’s best friends) along. When the guitarist first went to the establishment, he had been reluctant -  _ “another coffee house, Minghao? Seriously, your addiction is getting out of hand” _ -, but after landing his eyes on the cute red-haired barista, he changed his mind.

 

Their first conversation goes kind of like:

 

“Hello!! I’m Minghao’s friend.” Soonyoung says, smiling broadly, cheeks a bit flushed. Then, his face morphs into a confused expression. “You do know Minghao, right?”

 

Jihoon answers with a chuckle. “I do. He’s my friend’s boyfriend. They come here often.”

 

“Well, your friend is my friend’s boyfriend. And they dragged me here this time, so.” Another smile. “I’m Soonyoung.”

 

“I’m Jihoon. Nice to meet you.”

 

“You too!”

 

After that, the boy didn’t leave Soonyoung’s mind. He’d never been a strong believer of love at first sight, and he still wasn’t, but he couldn’t deny that there was something about Jihoon’s snarky attitude and the way tiny dimples appeared on his cheeks when he smiled that made him giggle and hug a pillow to his chest. So yeah, love at first sight is still not a thing outside of fairytales, but having a crush on someone after one conversation and a half is very valid. Even more if this person is a very cute, red-haired and sharp-tongued barista.

 

Of course, he didn’t ask Jihoon out on the same day they met; no, that would’ve been too rushed, even for him. No, he waits a little. Just to make sure  _ he’s _ sure of what he’s doing.

 

“A little” ended up being really little - Soonyoung asked Jihoon out for the first time after two more visits to the coffeeshop. He had went alone that time, tired of being Mingyu and Minghao’s third wheel.

 

“Hey.” he said, leaning his elbows on the counter. “Jihoon.”

 

“Oh, hi. Hi, Soonyoung.” the barista turned around, facing him. “Can I help you?”

 

“Uh… I don’t know? I wanted to ask you something.”

 

Jihoon seemed a little confused, but prompted him to go on.

 

“When does your shift end?”

 

“In a few hours, but my break is in 15 minutes. Is it that serious?”

 

“It’s not really  _ serious _ , but… I’d rather ask you when you’re not rushing to make orders. It, like, takes time to think. I guess.”

 

“Okay… So if you want to wait until my break comes in, then…”

 

“I’ll wait! I’ll be on that table by the window.”

 

“You’re being extra weird today.” Jihoon raised one eyebrow. “More than the usual. Is there anything wrong?”

 

“No, not at all. I’m just… A little nervous, I guess.”

 

“Why? It's just me.” the barista smiled. “Go get a table, I’ll bring you a drink when I join you.”

 

_ “It’s just me” _ , _ he said.  _ Soonyoung thought, while walking to a table by the window, where he could distract himself by looking at whatever was going on outside.  _ Yeah, that’s why I’m nervous, idiot, it’s because it’s you. _

 

A few minutes later, Jihoon approached his table, an iced coffee in hand. He slid it to Soonyoung after taking the seat opposite to him.

 

“So.” the shorter started. “What is it that you wanted to ask?”

 

“Okay.” Soonyoung took a deep breath. “Please don’t hate me.”

 

“Oh my God, you killed somebody.”

 

“No! No. I said it’s not- Arrgh!” he hid his face in his hands. “Why am I so awkward?”

 

Jihoon patted his shoulder. “Take your time.”

 

“Fine. Do you want to go out with me? As in, go out on a date?”

 

Silence. Jihoon blinked. Soonyoung was growing more and more anxious within every second, right leg bouncing so fast his heel was starting to ache.

 

“You… want to go out… on a  _ date _ … with me?”

 

“Yes. It’s okay to say no. It’s fine. I can handle it.”

 

“It’s not exactly that, it’s just… Don’t you think it’s too soon? We barely know each other.”

 

“That’s what dates are for… ?”

 

“Maybe. But I’d feel bad. You know, if you asked me, it probably means you have the slightest hint of feelings for me, right?”

 

“Yeah. Enough for me to want to act on them.”

 

“Okay. Please don’t take this in a bad way, because I don’t mean it like that, but I don’t know if I reciprocate enough…? In a romantic way, I mean. You’re great, you’re funny, you’re good company, you’re cute and I feel I can trust you, and it’s really complicated because I think if I agreed to go on that date we could maybe make it work, but at the same time I’m scared it won’t work, because it’s too soon, and you’ll get hurt. Do you get what I mean?”

 

“So that’s a no.”

 

Jihoon sighed. “You didn’t get what I meant. That’s a maybe. That’s a ‘let’s give it time’, alright?”

 

“Okay. Okay, I get it.” Soonyoung took a sip from his drink.

 

“Are you sad?” the barista asked, hesitant.

 

“Not really. I feel you, I mean, you’re doing the right thing by not jumping into it without being sure of your feelings.”

 

“Thanks for understanding. And I’m sorry for not saying yes right away.”

 

Soonyoung smiled. “It’s fine. You were honest with me, and this worths more than anything. It means you care about me.”

 

“That I do.”

 

A few moments of silence passed before Soonyoung called the other. “Hey, Ji.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“How did you know I liked iced coffee?”

 

“I didn’t. You just look the type.”

 

“Well, you look like the four-shots-of-espresso type.”

 

Jihoon chuckled. “I’m not. Try again.”

 

“Chai latte?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Those overly-sweet frappuccinos with whipped cream and chocolate chips?”

 

“Ew, no. That’s not even coffee.”

 

“Well, I give up. What is it?”

 

“I’m not telling you.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because it’s a guessing game! Hey. While you wait for me to say yes, you could try to guess it right, what do you think?”

 

“What, like, while we’re giving it time, I try to figure out your favorite drink?”

 

“Yeah! It’ll be a fun game. I know I’ll say yes, I just need to let my feelings grow enough for me to act on them, like you said. While we wait, we’re getting to know each other better, and, as a bonus, you’ll find out what my favorite drink is.”

 

“That… actually kind of makes sense.”

 

“And, uh, don’t worry about, like, me using you. I’d never do that. Like I said, I’m pretty sure I’ll agree to go on that date with you anyway, I just need time to cultivate my feelings. Okay?”

 

“Okay. Okay, prepare yourself to be wooed by the best caffeinated drinks ever. I’ll figure out your favorite.”

 

Jihoon smiled at the other’s enthusiasm. “Good luck, Soon. I have to go back, but before that-“ he kissed Soonyoung’s cheek light and tenderly. “Uh, that’s a promise. That you can trust me.”

 

“O-Okay. I’m- Yeah, I trust you.” Soonyoung said, ears red.

 

“I trust you too. Now, I have to go. See you, bye!”

 

“Bye… Wait! My coffee!”

 

“It’s on me!” Jihoon’s voice could be heard from afar.

 

Soonyoung buried his face in his hands. “I’m  _ so _ whipped.”

 

-•-

 

_ Day 1 _

 

Soonyoung decided to go for a simple drink on his first guess. He waited for Jihoon’s shift to end outside the coffeeshop with a classic latte on a lidded styrofoam cup. As soon as the shorter noticed him, Soonyoung smiled and handed him the cup.

 

“Hi.” he greeted.

 

“Hi, yourself.” Jihoon took the cup. “What is it?”

 

“A latte.”

 

“Hm.” he took a sip. “Wrong guess, but it tastes good. Better than mine.”

 

“It’s okay, I didn’t expect to get it right at the first try.” Soonyoung shrugged. “But it’s a good thing you liked it. How was your day?”

 

“Same old, same old. Yours?”

 

“Nothing special. Minghao and Junhui went out with their respective boyfriends, so Channie and I decided to have a Disney marathon like the children we are.”

 

“Sounds fun.”

 

“It was! By the way, have you met Chan?”

 

“Nope. Only heard of him. I haven’t met Junhui either.”

 

“That’s terrible, you’re basically part of the family now, you need to meet them. And Junhui’s boyfriend. You’ll like them, I’m 200% sure.”

 

“That’s a lot of certainty.” Jihoon smiled. “I’d like to meet them someday.”

 

“Great! I can arrange that. I  _ will _ arrange that.”

 

“Let me know when and where!”

 

“Yup.”

 

“I gotta go now.” the shorter shifted his weight from foot to foot. “Thanks for the latte. See you around?”

 

“See you around. Bye, Ji.”

 

Jihoon waved at him, smiling sweetly, and Soonyoung watched his retreating figure with fondness in his eyes.

  
  
  


_ Day 8 _

 

Today’s choice of drink was something a little more daring: a mint cappuccino. Jihoon looked like the type to lean more towards warm beverages, so Soonyoung decided to go with those first and, if none of them were right, try the iced ones.

 

He, again, stood outside the coffeeshop waiting for Jihoon, and handed him the cup first thing after he walked out of the door. The red-haired boy gladly took it, saying “hi” before taking a tentative sip.

 

“Hmm. This is good.” he said. “Is that mint I taste?”

 

“Yes.” Soonyoung nodded. “It’s a mint cappuccino.”

 

“It’s the first time I have it, but I like it. I’ll probably start to order it from now on.”

 

“Not every café sells it, though. You have to go to the right one.” the taller smiled sadly. “So I got it wrong again, huh?”

 

“Yeah, sorry… But you’re on the right path! I like more elaborated flavors.”

 

“Ooh, good to know. How are you?”

 

“I’m fine, a little pissed that a girl asked me to give her number to Joshua, as if she couldn’t have done it herself and needed me to be the delivery boy. But it’s fine. Nothing to stress much about.”

 

“Did you do it? Give him her number, I mean.”

 

“Of course not. Do I look like those Harry Potter mailman owls?”

 

That made Soonyoung laugh, cheeks bunching up adorably. “No, no, you don’t. Sorry, the way you said it- it was so funny. You don’t look like an owl.”

 

“You have a nice laugh.” Jihoon said, matter-of-factly. 

 

“T-Thanks.” the other said, ducking his head a little to hide his blushing face. “You have a nice sense of humor.”

 

“I’d say I really don’t, but okay.” a pause. “Oh! Speaking of numbers, I don’t think you have mine, right?”

 

“Yeah, I don’t. You don’t have mine either.”

 

Jihoon quickly handed Soonyoung his phone for him to put his number on the contact list. He sipped on his mint cappuccino while he waited.

 

“There.” Soonyoung gave him back his phone. “It’s under ‘Soonyoung’, coffee emoji, guitar emoji.”

 

“You put emojis on your contact name.” it wasn’t a question.

 

“Yes…?”

 

“You’re something else, Kwon Soonyoung.” Jihoon chuckled, shaking his head. “You really are.”

 

-•-

 

_ Day 13 _

 

Soonyoung was standing in front of a McDonald’s with a cup of green bubble tea in one hand and a bunch of discount coupons on the other. It was the day Jihoon would be meeting the rest of his band and friends, and he was waiting outside of the establishment so the shorter wouldn’t feel lost after entering. Junhui, Minghao, Chan, Mingyu and Wonwoo (Junhui’s boyfriend) were already inside, saving one of the big tables for the seven of them.

 

When he saw Jihoon approaching him, looking adorable in all black save for a white flannel, Soonyoung waved enthusiastically with the hand holding the coupons. A few of them fell to the floor, so he bent down to catch them, and by the time he was up, Jihoon was already in front of him. The musician greeted him and handed him the drink, already waiting for an answer.

 

“Is that bubble tea?” Jihoon took a sip. “Yum, green tea. It’s been a while since I’ve had one of those.”

 

“So…?” Soonyoung asked. “Wrong again?”

 

“Yeah, sorry.” the shorter smiled apologetically. “But it tastes good. Takes me back to my college days. I used to drink those in unhealthy amounts, really.”

 

“I really need to step up my game.” 

 

“It was a nice try. But the mint cappuccino was closer to the right one.”

 

“I’ll keep that in mind. Let’s go inside? You  _ need  _ to meet the rest of the guys.”

  
  
  


Jihoon got along pretty well with everyone. Despite being more on the quiet side, he was friendly and the other boys all managed to make him comfortable. He stayed by Soonyoung’s side all the time, their shoulders occasionally touching, making their ears go red.

 

Between bites of sandwiches bought with discount coupons and bad puns told by Junhui’s (now) pink-haired dork of a boyfriend, Soonyoung’s hand came to rest on top of Jihoon’s under the table. The younger startled a little, but didn’t seem to react negatively, only surprised.

 

“Is that okay?” Soonyoung whispered. It was good to ask, just in case.

 

“Yeah. Your hand is warm.”

 

“Thanks. People tend to say that a lot.”

 

Jihoon just hummed in response, smiling at the boy by his side.

  
  
  
  


When they all finished their food and decided it was time to go home, Jihoon hugged Soonyoung before getting into the cab he’d just called. Minghao, Mingyu and Chan all teased him for his red face and stuttering while they drove to their apartment on Chan’s car (Junhui and Wonwoo had went to the cinema by themselves, to watch whatever cult movie the florist was interested in at the moment).

 

“You’re so whipped, it’s not even funny.” Chan said. “Actually… It is funny. But it’s a little alarming.”

 

“Why is it alarming?”

 

“Well, he obviously likes you back.” Minghao stated. “Why don’t you make a move?”

 

“I did.” Soonyoung responded. “He’s just taking his time to be sure of his feelings.”

 

“Jihoon is like that.” Mingyu explained. “He doesn’t like being confused when starting things, be it a relationship, a job, a new work, et cetera. But Hao’s right; don’t worry, he likes you back. It won’t take long for him to be sure.”

 

“Thanks. But I’ll wait, no matter how long it takes.”

 

“Disgustingly romantic.” Minghao fake-gagged.

 

“You’re just like him, you have no room to talk.” Mingyu tickled his boyfriend’s sides and kissed his cheek, earning a squeal right by his ear and a slap to the chest. “Ouch. Love you too.”

 

“But, Soon, tell me.” Chan called his attention. “What is it with bringing Jihoon a new drink every other day?”

 

Soonoung laughed. “Well, you see…”

 

-•-

 

_ Day 19 _

 

Soonyoung gave Jihoon a cranberry-lemon iced black tea. He didn’t like it — said it’s too citric for his taste, so he handed it back to Soonyoung. He felt a little down, because it was the first time the other didn’t like a drink he brought, but he didn’t show it. He just said the next one will be better, receiving a smile in return. 

 

And that smile makes up for anything.

 

-•-

 

_ Day 25 _

 

This time Soonyoung decided to go back to basics, opting for a caramel macchiato with macadamia extract for the special touch. He gave it to Jihoon, who was quick to wrap his hand around the steaming cup to get some warmth on his hands. The red-haired boy drank the coffee without saying anything, just relishing in the warmth that spread through his body.

 

“Tastes good.” he said, after finishing it. “Thanks, Soon.”

 

He didn’t say anything else, so Soonyoung supposed he was wrong again. He did miss, however, Jihoon’s tongue sweeping over his own lips, chasing any taste left — something he’d never done after any of the other drinks.

 

-•-

 

_ Day 27 _

 

Soonyoung didn’t have any coffee in his hands.

 

Because that was the day Jihoon had texted him, at 8 in the morning, saying “ _ hey. i really want to go on that date with you _ ”. The guitarist stared at the message, reread it once, twice, thrice, then proceeded to scream, promptly waking Junhui and Chan up (Minghao slept like a rock) and having a pillow thrown at him by the younger.

 

They had texted the details and that was why Soonyoung was standing in front of an arcade, hands sweating while he waited for Jihoon. He was in the middle of taking a group selfie with a few teenage fans that had nicely approached him while leaving the arcade when he saw the red-haired boy walking in his direction.

 

“Hey, Mr. Celebrity.” Jihoon said, after the teenagers left.

 

“Stop that.” Soonyoung giggled. “You look nice.”

 

He really did — dark blue overalls with a bright orange jumper. To make it even better, he was wearing his glasses. Soonyoung felt pale in comparison, with his simple skinny jeans, t-shirt and flannel combination, paired with a backwards cap.

 

“So do you.” Jihoon smiled. “That flannel really makes you look like a rockstar.”

 

The taller chuckled and offered his hand, head motioning for them to go inside. “Shall we?”

  
  
  


They had a lot of fun in the arcade — Jihoon beat him in 95% of the games they played. Soonyoung was set on winning his date a plushie from the claw machine, but he was out of luck and, after five tries, gave up, walking out with cries about how the game was rigged.

 

After playing, they bought ice cream and sat on a bench. There was silence for a while, Soonyoung having fun with his ice cream and Jihoon looking down at his feet, lost in thought.

 

“Hey, Ji.” the musician turned to him.

 

“Hm?”

 

“Did you… Did you really figure out your feelings?”

 

“I did.” Jihoon nodded. “I’m sure I like you enough to do this.” he gestured at their surroundings, probably meaning the whole idea of going on a date. “And I’m really positive about giving it a try. I mean, if you still want to.”

 

“Of course I want to!” Soonyoung bounced a little on his seat. “So… Does that mean we can go on more dates?”

 

The shorter chuckled. “Yes, we can.”

 

“And… does that mean after a few dates I can call you my… you know. The B-word.”

 

“Bro?”

 

“NO! Oh my God, no-“

 

“It’s okay, I was just pulling your leg. Well, it’ll probably take time just like it took for me to be sure enough to go on our first date, but yes, I think I can be your boyfriend. In a close future.”

 

Soonyoung smothered him in a hug, getting ice cream in his shirt. He didn’t mind it one bit.

  
  
  
  


After the ice cream, they walked around a bit more, and Soonyoung decided to buy himself a coffee. He paid for Jihoon’s as well, a classic latte, just like Soonyoung’s first try on their guessing game.

 

“So, we’re finally having our date, and I never guessed your favorite drink.” 

 

“But you did.”

 

Soonyoung almost choked. “What?”

 

“That last one. The macadamia caramel macchiato. I don’t know how, but you guessed it.”

 

“And why didn’t you say anything?”

 

“I was a little surprised, to be honest. And it was cold, the coffee was warm, I got so wrapped up in it I forgot. Also,  _ you _ didn’t ask me if you got it right or wrong, so I’m not fully guilty.”

 

“I’m a dumbass. We both are.” Soonyoung chuckled. “I can’t believe I guessed it.”

 

“You did. Fun fact, it was the first elaborated drink I learned to make.”

 

“Amazing. A man of many talents.”

 

Jihoon elbowed him. “Shut up.”

 

They walked a little bit more, in silence, until Jihoon spoke up.

 

“What are you drinking? Ice-something?” he motioned to the taller’s cup with his head.

 

“Iced vanilla frappuccino. Why?”

 

Jihoon leaned up, standing on his tiptoes, and kissed Soonyoung on the mouth, softly, but making sure to taste the faint flavor of the drink that stayed on his lips.

 

“Hm.” he pondered, hand on his chin. “I’d give it a 7 out of ten.”

 

Soonyoung blinked, ears pink with embarrassment, before gathering courage to pull the other boy in for another kissed. And they kissed again, and one more time, before they had to pull apart for air.

 

“Okay, I changed my mind.” Jihoon smiled, arms around Soonyoung’s waist. “That’s my new favorite drink.”

**Author's Note:**

> ayyy if you made it here congrats and pls let me know if you liked it!! feedback makes me happy and keeps me motivated~ tell me > your < favorite caffeinated drink if you want to uwu mine's similar to jihoon's, a mocha macadamia cappuccino c:   
> thanks for reading, love yall, see you next time!!


End file.
